Human in the Lunar Republic
by Jayswing103
Summary: This is a HiE fic and also a Lunar Republic fic. What happens when a human suddenly drops out of the sky and the Lunar Republic start advancing. This happens.
1. Meeting God

Hello. Let me introduce myself. My name is Gabriel Lancon. I am 5' 10" with dark brown hair and everchanging eyes (By that I mean they change. One day they could blue the other they could be brown. I know strange huh?) I am average, maybe even a little above average, in strenght. I would also like to think of myself as a good bit more intelligent than average or in other words a genius. Although I have not had my IQ tested so I can't say for sure, but I was at least a little smarter than average. I'm a 15 year old male and this is my story of how I helped the New Lunar Republic.

One day I was sitting in my room listining to my mp3. This wasn't important though. What was was the strangist feeling that something very important was about to happen. I had a kinda sixth sense for these kinda things. It was late and after the song finished on my mp3 I put it in my pocket. After that I fell asleep on my bed.

I had the strangest dream that night. I dreamt that I was speaking to some giant ball of light. "Hello there Gabriel." it said. I didn't freak out like most other people would though. I knew this was a dream and that of course my subconsciese would know my name.

"Hey there whatever you are." I replied to it. The thing laughed and seemed to bounce some when it did it. "I am the one that watches over you." the thing said. I was skeptical of course, "Oh really? So that means your God? How do I know that you aren't just a figment of my subconciese mind?"

It laughed again. "This is exactly why I picked you. You are clever and intelligent. God or whatever. Call me what you like. And as to how you know I'm not a figment of your imagination I can't prove it to you without telling you something you don't know and you won't know if it's true or not so you won't know weather to believe me or not. You'll just have to trust me."

I nodded intrigued, "Alright. I'll believe you. So then why are you appearing to me right now God?" God laughed for a third time, "To tell you the truth I'm not sure myself. I could have chosen a different time, but I didn't. But the reason as to why I'm appearing to you is because you have a greater destiny in another universe, on another planet."

"What do you mean a greater destiny? What do you mean by another universe and planet. I understand it all, but what's my purpose in this new world?" I asked my interest far piqued by now. He laughed again, "I do not know." To say I was shocked would be the biggest understatement in eternity. "WHAT?" I yelled. "What do you mean you don't know? I thought you were God damnit! How can you not know?"

He sighed, "Despite being God I do not know everything. There is a greater power than me. One that could be called my god. The one that created everything. I would not consider myself God he just put me here to watch over everything. I do not know everything I'm just here to keep order. I am sensing impending doom over a planet and it is my duty to protect it. That is why you have been chosen."

I was calming down, but still shocked at this revelation. "But why can't you save it yourself?" I asked him. "Because. When I was put here I was given some few rules." he replied. "Let me guess. One of those rules was to not directly interact with a planet or universe?" I asked. He chuckled again regaining some of his former cheerfulness, "Yes that was one." I nodded all of this made sense. "Alright I'll do what I have to do. I'm ready." I told him.

Suddenly a door appeared in front of me and he said, "Step into this door and you'll be transported to where you have to go." I nodded and took a step forward into the door and was going to close it behind me. Suddenly I stopped because I had an idea. I turned around and said, "Hey God. I'll be back." I said in my best Schwarzenegger impression. We both started laughing our asses off. I guess God likes movie references too. "Alright I'll se ya." I said turning around again and heading through the door.

The next thing I remember was total blackness and then some voices. "W-What is it?" one voice asked. "I don't know Fluttershy, but I'd better get it back to the library. It seems injured." said the second voice. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I was too tired. I drifted off to sleep.

Authors note: Yes I know it might be a bit sucky, but if anyone want's to give me a few idea's their welcome to. I just suddenly had this idea and couldn't resist writing it. I can't think of anything else to say but yes there will be more references and FOR THE NEW LUNAR REPUBLIC!


	2. Purpose

I woke up again, but had the strength this time to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was a celing of course. I let out a moan/grunt and heard someone gasp and run. I also heard them crash into something and an even louder crash and an, "Eep!" as that something fell onto the ground. "Fluttershy! Are you okay?" I heard one of the voices from earlier. "Yeah. I-I'm okay Twilight." said the other voice from earlier.

I had learned two important things by now 1: Their names are Fluttershy and Twilight and 2: Fluttershy scares easily (colda figured that one out from the name alone) "I think that it's up though." Fluttershy said to whom I assumed was Twilight. I suddenly heard footsteps and had an idea. A terrible rotten funny idea. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. The footsteps were getting closer now and suddenly they stopped. "See Fluttershy it's." that's when I decided to make my move.

I suddenly opened my eyes as I sat up and said, "HERE'S GABRIEL!' Now that I had my eyes open I got a good look at the creatures of the world I had been sent too. And by good look I meant I could only tell that they were equines because they were running across the room. Hmm equines. Not what I expected. They stopped running when they hit the wall next to a fallen over book case which the one called Fluttershy must have run into earlier.

Despite me probably starting off on the wrong foot with them I started to laugh my ass off. I laughed so hard that my side started hurting. "Haha. You should have hahaha seen your faces. Hahahahahaha!" I got out between laughs. I started pounding on the bed with my free hand while my other gripped my side. Finally I was able to stop laughing and the horses faces went from shock and fright to anger and annoyance. Well atleast one of them did.

The purple one who was apparently a unicorn came romping up to me. "How dare you! You have the nerve to go and do something like that after we brought you here and cared for you?" Yep definately got off on the wrong foot. "Listen." I said. "No! You listen." said the yellow pegasus who had came up during the unicorns speach. "You scared me and Twilight. I can forgive you for scaring me, but I can not forgive you for scaring Twilight! You're out of order mister." she ranted. I groaned , "Let it never be said I don't make references." I said confusing them both. I then pointed to the pegasus and yelled, "No! You're out of order!"

I could tell I now had them thoughrly confused. "Anyway's references aside. I'm sorry I scared you. Maybe that reference wasn't the best way to start off our relationship." I could tell they were still confused but understood I was apologizing. "You think?" the unicorn asked in a stern tone like a mother scolding her child. "Yeah I know Mom. Jeez get off my back." I replied. That just served to further confuse and stun the unicorn. "Wha? Who? I'm not your mother!" she said.

I groaned. This was going to be a long stay. "No." I said, "That was an expression." "Oh." she said seeming embarrased. "Look. Let's just start over okay?" I asked. The unicorn stared at me for a few moments and replied, "Fine." I grinned, "Great! Okay me first. I'm Gabriel." I told them. "I'm Twilight." the unicorn said. "F-F-Fluttershy." the pegasus mumbled. "So what are you? The closest thing i could find to you was Spike." Twilight asked.

"I was prepared for this question. I'm a human, but I'm assuming you don't know what that is considering the top sentinent beings here are horses. Also what is Spike? Is he a monkey or something?" I asked. She shook her head. "I don't know what a monkey is, but spike is a dragon." "I didn't expect dragons to exist here. Though pegasi and unicorns are myths in my world they're real here. So I suppose since dragons are myths they can exist here too." I mused.

"Wait wait wait wait." Twilight said obviously confused. "You mean were myths on your world?" she asked. "Well not you exactly, but your kind." "So there's not any ponies on your world?" she inquired. "There's ponies on our world only their not sentinent. I meant that unicorns and pegasi don't exist on our world." She nodded in understanding. "Now back to the matter at hand." I said. "So there's no monkeys?" I questioned. "No. I don't even know what they are."

I sighed. "Okay do you have any chimpanzees?" I asked. "No." was the simple reply. "Orangatanges?" "No." "Apes? Gorrilas? Babbons?" "No no and no." I sighed again. "I'm guessing you don't have any primates on this world do you?" I asked. She shook her head, "No. I don't even know what primates are." I sighed a third time in as many minutes. "Okay. Well you mentioned a dragon. Do you think I can meet him? I haven't seen a dragon before."

"Sure." Twilight replied. "Spike!" she called. "Coming!" said who I assumed was Spike. Not 5 seconds later a small purple lizard like creature with purple and green scales came in and walked up to Twilight. "Gabriel this is Spike. Spike this is Gabriel." she said introducing us. "Now say hi to eachother." she told us. "Hi my na." he didn't get further than that because I saw what he had in his hand or claws or whatever. "Hey! That's my mp3!" I yelled as I jumped up and snatched it from him.

Everyone started backing away slowly as if they were again afraid of me. It took me a moment but the reason suddenly dawned on me. I realized the hieght of the ponies was much less than me. They were about 4 feet high. Spike was even smaller at about 3 feet high. To them I was pretty much a giant so I could see how they would be intimidated by me. I sat back down on the bed rubbing my head. "Hehe. Sorry about that. I just get a little aggressive when people touch my stuff." I said.

They regained their composure. "I'll say!" Spike said. What is that device anyways? I haven't seen anything like it before." Twilight asked. "Oh. It's just my mp3 player. It holds all of my music." Twilight's eyes shone. "That little thing? It holds all your music? How does it do that? What's your music like for that matter?" Twilight ranted. "Twilight." Fluttershy spoke up. "Yes Fluttershy?" she asked her. "Don't you think you're getting a little off task here? We should find out why he's here." she said.

Twilight suddenly stopped. Her head drooped. "You're right. I'm sorry. We should be finding out why you're here." I laughed. "It's fine I alreadly know why I'm here." she perked up at this. "Wait. You do? Then why are you here?" "To tell you the truth I kinda do know and kinda don't. I'm not sure if I can tell you what I know though." I told her. Her head suddenly drooped again. Suddenly I heard the voice of God in my head, "You can tell them. They will help you defeat this evil."

"Alright. I'll tell you." I told them. They all perked up curious to listen to my story. I grinned and took the earbuds out of my mp3. "But I'm going to need music for this. This is my favorite song from a band called Three Days Grace." I started playing Never Too Late and started telling them the story. By the time the song was finished I had finished telling them everything I knew. To say that they were amazed would be an understatement. To say their whole life had been blown to bits would be an understatement.

This new revelation had torn apart the very fabric of their being. Twilight was the first to come to terms with it. "Amazing. All this time and we didn't know." she said. Fluttershy also soon snapped out of her stupor. "Oh my. Who would have guessed?" Spike also came to terms with it soon, "That's awesome." "I know right?" I replied. "Well." Twilight said. "We should go see Zecora. She might know something." she suggested. I shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" "I'm in." Spike said "Sorry, but I have my animals to tend to." Fluttershy said. "That's fine Fluttershy you don't have to go." Twilight told her.

"Then it's settled. We're going to the everfree forest to see Zecora." Twilight announced.

WARNING: The next chapter is going to get pretty brutal so those with a weak stomach may not want to read some of it.

Author's note: I would like to give a shoutout to jackson3525 and PS3Concerned. That's a good idea PS3 I think I'll use it in chapter 4.


	3. Me and the manticore

"Okay. Here we are." Twilight said raising her hoof towards the forest. "Woah." I commented. "I'm going to have to explore here a good bit." Twilights jaw dropped. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" she asked. "A little." I responded, "Why?" "The Everfree forest is a very dangerous and unnatural place. The weather controls itself, the animals take care of themselves, and the plants and trees grow all on their own." she said.

I burst out laughing. "That is so much irony right there." I said, "Everything you just stated IS nature. It can't be unnatural. And besides, it can't be more dangerous than the forest I used to explore." I stated a mater o factly. Twilight just facehoofed, "Just stay on the path okay." "Okay okay. Jeez buzzkill. I'm still going to come here later though." I retorted. She sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

I put my earbuds into my ears and turned on my mp3 to one of my many Green Day songs. "So Gabriel tell me more about yourself." Twilight said. "Like what?" I said. "Well for example what did you want to be when you grew up?" she asked. I smiled this was the one subject that could always make me smile. "I wanted to be an environmentalist." I replied without hesitation. "A what?" she asked.

"An environmentalist is someone who protects the environment or nature such as this." I said, albeit a little angrily, while motioning around us. "I still don't see how you can think this is natural." she said. "I still don't see how you can think it's unnatural." I growled at her. Suddenly a shadow came out of the bush lightning fast, scooped me up, and as quietly and fast as it came it went. The only proof that I had been there was my mp3 still playing Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

"For one there are no pegasus ponies controlling the weather." she waited for a witty reply, but nothing came. She turned around as soon as she realized he was not spouting out his usual arguments. When she saw he wasn't there she hoped it was just a practical joke. "Come out Gabriel this isn't funny." she said. She started getting worried. "Gabriel?" she looked around in the bushes. Suddenly she spotted his mp3 player. "I don't think he would just leave this lying around." she said as she picked it up with magic and put it in her saddlebags.

She was really worried by now. She was convinced that he was taken by something in the forest. She had to get to Zecora's. Maybe she had some kind of locating spell. She put the mp3 player into her bag and started galloping towards Zecora's hut. *5 minutes later* "I know of such a spell, but whipping it up will take more than a ring of a bell." Zecora told the panicking unicorn. Twilight knew what she ment by this. "But we don't have an hour." she protested. "If you want this to work well then you will not rush this spell." Zecora replied calmy. Twilight sighed. Zecora was right. She could do nothing but wait and wait she shall.

*Meanwhile back at a cave* "Ugh. My head." I said cluthing my throbbing brain getting off the floor after whatever kidnapped me dropped me. My eyes widened as I realized what kidnapped me. It was a big 6 foot tall manticore. "Damn. Does every mythical creature live on this planet or something?" I muttered. I looked into it's eyes and saw only a primal hunger there. I knew that this thing only thought of me as dinner. Not if I could help it. I stooped down and picked up a rock.

I knew what I had to do to survive, but even I was a little disgusted at what I was about to do. Might as well go all out then. I suddenly yelled out, "THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAA!" which startled the creature. Using this opening I ran up to it and kicked it in the face stunning it even more. I then jumped on it's back and, I won't go into gory details, proceeded to use the rock I had picked up to start bludgeoning it to death.

It tried to shake me off, but to no avail. I continued hitting it in the head with the rock each time causing blood to spurt out and most of the time hitting me. As I continued using this brutal method it's thrashings grew weaker. It soon stopped all together and seemed as though it was lying down and accepting it's fate. After a few more blows it's whole body quivered and gave out. It was dead. I knew what I had to do next to survive but this idea didn't appeal to me either.

I knew I had to do it though. I didn't know when I would get a chance at meat again considering their reactions to me when they found out I ate meat. I searched around the cave for the sharpest rock I could find. Once I did I pulled up the manticore's head and used it to quickly slit it's throat the best I could. I then drug it's body out to a tree close to the entrance to the cave and found a strong vine. Once that was done I tiede it's hind legs and then hung it from a branch to drain out it's blood.

While it did that I went to find some firewood. I'd say it took about an hour to gather the lumber (Really it was just dead branches and twigs) needed to make a proper fire. I realized how late it must be considering stars were starting to show in the sky. I took the manticores body down careful not to drop it in the large puddle of blood now littering the forest floor. I used the stone from earlier to sloppily carve out a chunk of meat and stuck it on a sharp stick then proceeded to cook it.

"There is one more thing we need before we head out the door." Zecora said. "Which is?" Twilight asked. "An essence of the one we are looking for." Zecora explained. "An essence? You mean like their possession The only possession of his I have is this." Twilight said pulling out his mp3 player. "That will do nicely." Zecora said reaching for it. Twilight pulled it back. "No. I mean. He said it had all of his music on it. I don't know what this would do to it and I don't want it getting ruined." she said.

"Don't worry Twilight I'm sure he'd be fair, and I'm only going to take his hair." she said plucking a strand of his hair off of the earbud. "Oh." Twilight said as she grew red. "There." Zecora said as she poured the brew into a bottle. "This arrow will point to the one you are trying go find. We will find him it is sure in my mind." Zecora reassured her. "Alright." Twilight said taking the bottle. "Let's go." she said as she started towards the direction that the arrow pointed.

She had been walking for 15 minutes through the forest now and she still didn't have any luck, but Twilight wouldn't let that get her down. She continued following the arrow and suddenly the trees thinned out into a small semicircle like clearing infront of a medium sized cave entrance. It was there that she saw a grotesque scene that made her wish she had just stayed at the library. Next to a tree near the right end of the semicircle was a large pool of blood. She started walking there, but collapsed in the middle and started crying. "Why? Why him? Why?" she sobbed.

"GABRIEL!" she screamed out to the heavens. Suddenly she heard a soft gentle voice behind her, "Twilight?" She turned around and her knees nearly collapsed in relief. Standing there was the human whom she presumed was dead. Then she realized the state he was in. He was covered in blood and since she didn't know any better she thought it was his.

She started sobbing harder and ran up to him. He bent down and held her in an embrace. "It's okay." he told her. "B-But how? You're covered in b-b-blood!" He sighed. "This is going to be a long story." he said as he started stroking her mane.

The first bite of the manticore I took was delicious. It tasted exactly like chicken and I mean it really did too. I finished off the first one fast. I then cut myself out a second slab of meat and proceed to cook it. I finished that one too. I had just finished my 4th when my stomach started to hurt. I lied down in the cave and tried to get some sleep to preserve my energy. Who knew how long I was going to be out here.

Suddenly I heard crying. I went to investigate and I found Twilight broken down in the middle of the clearing. She suddenly shouted out my name. I suddenly realized what she must be thinking. "Twilight?" I called out to her. She gasped and turned around. Then her face turned from one of relief to one of fear. She ran over to me and I bent down to console her. I embraced her into a hug.

"It's okay." I whispered to her. "B-But how?" she asked. "You're covered in b-b-blood!" I started running my hands through her mane to try and calm her like trainers did with regular horses. It seemed to work. I let out a sigh. This was going to be hell to explain to her. "This is going to be a long story."

Authors note: What did you think? Did I do a good job of bludgeoning that manticore to death? Also Do you think I should put myself into a few episodes or just get on with the story. Also thanks again to PS3 for the idea and comments. Also sorry for the sucky rhymes. Just not good with Zecora's dialogue.


	4. Thanks

Hello. I know many of you are hoping this is a new chapter as you get the email I updated.I would actually like to announce that I am going to be rewriting my fic because I feel it needs to be. There are going to be two major changes. 1. I will not know why I am there. 2. I will not eat manticore. Don't get me wrong I'll still kill it I just won't eat it. Since I know what its like for people when they just change the story so I am going to make it a new one. I am also looking for a prereader and editor. I would also appreciate it if someone could contribute a better title for it. Thank you all for the reviews and stuff. 


End file.
